Sadie
Sadie, labeled The Other Sweet Girl, was a camper on Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Killer Bass. She did not qualify for Total Drama Action Do Over but participated as a commentator in the Total Drama Aftermath. She cameod in Oceans 13...Now 14. She was a passenger on Total Drama World Tour Do Over as a member of Team Yoloswag. She later did not qualify for Total Drama All Stars Do Over. She returns in Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over along with her travel partner and best friend Katie as a member of the BFFFLs. Sadiesquare.jpg KillerBass.jpg TeamYoloswag.jpg Biography Sadie can't believe she was selected for Total Drama Island. She's never been a part of anything cool - ever! Raised in the small town of Twig Harbour, Sadie's never done anything too exciting either. The only thing that Sadie gets totally excited about is hanging out with Katie, her best friend in the whole world (wait... make that the whole wide universe!) From the moment they met as next-door neighbours, it was friend-crush at first sight and they've been inseparable ever since. Sadie's room is filled with pictures of her and Katie, and every picture has oodles of little hearts drawn around them, because that's how much she loves her! So when Sadie heard that Katie wanted to audition for Total Drama Island, Sadie wanted to audition with her. There was no way she was going to miss out on something that her best friend (wait... make that BFF!...no BFF in the whole in the whole wide universe, squared!), was going to be a part of. Because if Katie got picked she'd be gone all summer and there was no way Sadie could have survived that long without her! It would be like losing a leg. (No, that's not it- you can live without a leg.) It would be like losing her heart. (Awww... that's so cute, she loves hearts). So now Sadie can't wait to start their adventure! This going to be the bestest summer ever, with her bestest friend, in the bestest universe, ever! Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Sadie arrived with her BFFFL, Katie. The two immediately became infatuated with Alejandro. Sadie was placed on the Killer Bass while Katie was placed on the Rabid Ducks. Sadie managed to get lost with Katie in The Sucky Outdoors. Scott had led them astray in an attempts to sabotage the teams. It worked, and Sadie went home. She broke off her friendship with Katie, but that lasted only for a few seconds as they made up when Sadie was riding the boat of losers with Sierra. Sadie roots for Dj in the finale. In the TDIDO special, Sadie teams up with Katie, Dj, and Dakota in the Race for the Case. Sadie and Katie get in an argument and break off their friendship again. Sadie takes Anne Maria and claims she's her new best friend. Sadie ends up not getting to go to Total Drama Action Do Over when she doesn't reach the dock in time. Total Drama Action Do-Over Sadie was a commentator in the Total Drama Aftermath show. She cameos in Oceans 13...Now 14 as a bank teller and has a gag of hitting people with registers. In the TDADO special, Sadie and Katie run a dating website which is later sued by Beth. They win and incidentally land Beth in jail. Sadie stays behind on the bus during the trip to Orpha Studios. Sadie does qualify for Total Drama World Tour Do Over. Total Drama World Tour Do-Over Sadie was mentally stable without Katie. She immediately followed around Justin, but lashed out at him when he revealed that he intentionally tricked Katie last season. Sadie ended up on Team Yoloswag where she quickly befriended Lindsay. In Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better, Sadie noticed that Courtney was distraught over Duncan and Mel's "relationship". Sadie began gaining sympathy for Courtney and made an effort to please her by being her friend. Sadie broke up two fights. One between Justin and Duncan in Broadway Baby and one in Slap Slap Revolution during Mel and Duncan's kissing session. Sadie sang Courtney a song about falling for Brick after Courtney and Duncan broke up, stating that she knew when people were right for each other. Sadie and Courtney became BFFFL's. Sadie mistook an evil Lindsay clone for the actual Lindsay in Picnic At The Hanging Dork. Sadie also fought with Jo in that episode when she made fun of Katie, that being her berserk button. Sadie was eliminated in Niagara Brawls when Trent arrived to the game, not wanting to participate. Being a double elimination, he took her down with him. She roots for Courtney in the finale and even participates as a helping hand in the final challenge. Total Drama Pahkitew Do Over Katie and Sadie appeared in Celebrity Manhunt 2: The Call To Drama when Tanner interviewed them during a spy-session on one of their online-dating successes, courtesy of their own dating website designed by them. Shin and Harrison were their clients, and when offered invitations into Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over, Katie and Sadie accepted. Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do-Over Katie and Sadie both competed together as a team on Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over as the BFFFLs. Katie and Sadie were both excited to be there, and spent a vast majority of their short time on the show reminiscing on past events shared between the two best friends. Their flakiness on the tasks set before them and their struggle to maintain focus led to their downfall as the first team to be eliminated from the season. Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants, Sadie has yet to outrank Ezekiel, Noah, Katie, Izzy, Beth, Courtney, Harold and Bridgette. *Of the second generation of canon contestants, Sadie has yet to outrank B, Dawn, Anne Maria, Mike, Scott, Zoey, and Lightning. *Of the first generation of original characters, Sadie has yet to outrank Vanessa, Will, Felicity, Nathaniel and Mel. *Of the third generation of canon contestants that Sadie has competed against, she has yet to outrank Amy, Rodney, Sammy, Topher, Scarlett and Sugar. *Of the second generation of original characters that Sadie has competed against, she has yet to outrank Randy, Adam, Candace, Krystal, Cheyenne, Giselle, Tanner and Michael. *Of the Ridonculous Race contestants, Sadie has yet to outrank Tammy, Gerry, Pete, Ellody, Laurie, Tom, Jen, Kelly, Taylor, Jay, Mickey, Chet, Lorenzo, Rock, Spud, Dwayne, Junior, Ennui, Crimson, Ryan, Stephanie, Carrie, Devin, Emma, Kitty, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur and Sanders. Gallery Sadie_5.png Sadiesadie.png SadieCheersTransparnet.png Trivia *Sadie has sung in a total of ten songs in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. **Come Fly With Us, Lovin Time, Before We Die, Punk's A Jerk, Sea Shanty, Oh My Abby, She Won't Say She's In Love, Hitch A Ride, Get Me Out, and Versus *Sadie is one of fourteen contestants in Total Drama World Tour Do Over to have been eliminated in an episode she had also sang in. **The others were Lightning, Trent, Nathaniel, Leshawna, Noah, Cody, Shin, Dawn, Geoff, Alejandro and Mel ***Scott and Courtney also count depending on the endings. Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Killer Bass Category:Characters Category:TDWTDO Contestants Category:Team Yoloswag Category:TDRRDO Contestants Category:Videos Category:Males Category:Team Pickle Category:Team Gloom N Doom